


Undisclosed Desires

by blue_adagio, Suzanne J (blue_adagio)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_adagio/pseuds/blue_adagio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_adagio/pseuds/Suzanne%20J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nighttime, a Southern mansion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Spoils 2x11 _Playthings_.  
>  Title taken from the _Muse_ song.

**Undisclosed Desires**

Nighttime, a Southern mansion.  
Outside, protective hoodoo charms,  
 _Angelica Root, Dragon’s Blood, Chamomile_.  
Inside, oak pannelled hallways,  
and a grand staircase  
leading up to lavishly decorated rooms.

In one of the upstairs rooms,  
Dean, at a loss, taking in his brother.  
Drunk Sammy has a tendency  
to disregard boundaries of personal space  
clinging to Dean, limpet-like,  
needing his big brother to take care of him,  
keep the monsters at bay.  
 _Promise me_ ,  
Sam looking at him, pleading,  
cupping Dean’s face with his huge hands,  
Sam getting touchy, touching Dean,  
which Dean has to abort right away,  
cause who knows where that kind  
of intimacy might lead.  
 _Can’t have that, Sammy.  
It’s not safe between brothers.  
Better let sleeping tigers lie_.  
It’s too close to what Dean  
secretly wants, needs ...

So he promises  
and Sam turns away  
settling in for sleep  
wriggling around like he always does  
hugging the pillow  
(not Dean, never Dean)  
trusting his big brother to watch over him  
to keep him safe,  
to keep them both safe  
even from Sam himself,  
from the monster he may one day become,  
keep the dark spirits away,  
and Dean is left staring  
at the broad expanse of his back,  
his strong shoulders, the strip of skin showing  
where his shirt has ridden up,  
his denim-clad ass;  
his brother’s keeper,  
forever and ever,  
 _World without end, Amen_.

Later, up in the attic  
staring at the old woman’s body in her wheelchair,  
her head twisted at an unnatural angle,  
Dean gets it:  
he’d do anything to keep his brother safe,  
anything –-  
he knows he’d give his life for him  
like Rose did  
just exactly like Rose did.

They take off again,  
him and Sammy,  
follow the open road,  
Metallica blasting from the stereo  
Dean at the wheel with Sam ridig shotgun,  
while in the deserted house,  
two sisters are playing together, reunited,  
skipping ropes,  
peels of laughter ringing,  
ghost-like,  
through deserted hallways.

Together forever and ever.


End file.
